This invention relates to novel fabric conditioning compounds that are compatible with anionic detergents.
Textile softener compositions are utilized in the textile industry to give the fiber or fabric a better handle or feel and a better drape. They quite often also act as lubricants and antistatic agents. In the manufacture of textiles, after completion of the various process steps, the fabric is finished by various treatments which often include the application of a softener. These finishes, particularly softeners, are removed by washing and, recently, a number of softeners for use in home and industrial washing machines have been placed on the market, which softeners restore to the washed goods the original feel and drape properties. The home laundry softeners are recommended for use in the washing machine after the wash period and usually after at least one or more rinse periods. These softeners are generally referred to as "after rinse" softeners.
The after-rinse softeners are usually formulated into 4-8% active, liquid products and bottled for use in the home. To date, these products have been generally based on the dimethyl-di (hydrogenated tallow)-ammonium chloride type fabric softeners. Although these products are excellent for improving the hand of fibers and fabrics, they are incompatible with anionic detergents and have the tendency to build up on successive washes resulting in reduced absorbency of the washed and treated fabrics. In addition, these products are not always compatible with germicidal compounds, even cationic germicidal compounds such as n-alkyldimethyl-aryl-ammonium chlorides. In the latter case, a gelling effect takes place in the detergent-germicide system, and the product is no longer pourable from a bottle.
In recent years, many detergent compositions have been formulated based upon linear alkyl benzene sulfonates, compounds thought to possess the best detergency characteristics. While such anionic detergents do possess excellent detergency characteristics, the use of linear alkyl benzene sulfonates and other anionic detergents based upon the alkyl aryl sulfonates has certain distinct shortcomings. Since the alkyl aryl sulfonates or linear alkyl benzene sulfonates do not possess any fabric-softening characteristics, it is necessary to employ an additional fabric softener when using such anionic detergents. Since, however, the preferred fabric softeners are of the cationic quaternary ammonium type, such fabric softeners cannot be formulated in the same detergent composition with the anionic detergent. Thus the conjoint employment of the anionic detergent and the cationic fabric softener is precluded, since such fabric softeners and detergents complex and precipitate when employed conjointly, thereby eliminating the functional characteristics of each of the materials. Accordingly, it has been found necessary to employ the quaternary ammonium fabric softener in the rinse cycle of the fabric-washing process so that no contact between the anionic detergent and the cationic fabric softener will occur. This, of course, provides a great inconvenience in textile washing, since it necessitates the addition of active ingredients at two separate points in the washing cycle.